Strange Love
by PrinceDragonLight786
Summary: Kristiana is trained to kill for the dark side because of the prophecy. No one saw that she would try to be more of a human and less of a monster. This is a story of a relationship between five people! Don't like don't read simple! MA! LM/OC/HP/DM/SS Very little smutt.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. The beginning

So the beginning... thats where I tell you where im from, who i am, and how i ended up sitting here with the four loves of my life. Yes. I said four. Now your thingking, 'why am i reading this' or 'that is so weird', well im not completely human, but i will explain more of that later. Now to the beginning!

My name is Kristiana. Most call me Kris or Kill Joy. I lived in America for five years of my life with my loving family. I had six brothers and three sisters. I dont exactly remember when I was taken, but I was five. I'll save you the painful details, but Deatheaters came and took my twin brother Jayson and myself to England. We were then trained, along with four others. Jeremy became our 'adopted' brother when Jay and I were seven. Alex, Rex, and Zachery did not see eye to eye with us, nore did we with them.

Our Training consisted of learning how to fight and eventually kill. We learned of The Dark Lord and that we were awaiting his returne to lead us to rule the world. We learned we were suposed to rule over the muggles and that anyone who thought differently was the enemey and needed to be eliminated. At the age of ten I killed my first muggle. We had a big party after in the dining hall of The House. We lerned after that our true perpose was power. Jay and I were partialy a species called Lyrica. We were showed the profecy of the one of multiple mates. That was why we were chosen. Every few generations there would be a Lyrica born to have several mates and he or she would be the most powerful beings in the world. The Deatheters did the math and it was either myself or Jayson.

When Jay, Jerr, and Myself turned eleven we got our Hogwarts letter. We were told to act normal and if we didnt we would get beet. They liked beeting us and tourturing with the crusiotus. The other three got sent to durmstrang. They saw how well we got along so they were fair. That way we got into less trouble.

I didnt know why we had to go to school since we alredy knew how to use magic, even all of the unforgivables. To this day I dont understand how we even got into the school... we didnt even have the trace on us. Anyway we went and got our robes and supplys. A few days after that we were walking to the train station after aperiating near by.

 **Hey everyone! So this is my first story so i apologise for any errors i will be fixing it im sure, but youve got to start somewhere! I know its not the best and the first chapter is short. I will give warnings appropratly as I go. There are alot of years to be coverd so the story will speed up and slow down. Hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapeter 2. Hogwarts first year**

After we went though the wall, as we were told to do, we were completely on edge. It was so crowded, we had never been around so many people and... kids. Kids with parents and familys kissing them goodbye... I tryed not to dwell on that fact and focused on keeping us together and getting on the train.

"Take Jerr's hand" I told Jay as I took his and started manovering ourselfs to the train. When we got there we boarded and found ourselfs a compartment. We put our backpaks, that had an undetectable extention charm on them, up onto the luggage rack.

Kids rushed around chatting and looking for an empty compartment. No one seemed to notice us the whole ride to Hogwarts. My tummy started to tighten up with unease when we saw kids running around in their school robes. A boy with red hair opend the door. He had a badge on his chest that said 'Prefect'.

"Hello, Im Percy the Gryffendor Prefect. We are about to arive to Hogwarts hurry up and change." With that he left. I decided i might not like Percy much. I didnt sence strong magic, but he seemed to be alittle full of himself.

Jay closed the curtins and by the time we had changed the train had stopped. It was dark out and there was a giant man holding a lamp yelling.

"Fir's years over 'ear!" yelled the giant.

We followed the giant to small boats and the three of us got in them. I was a ball of nerves. We rounded a bend and the school came into sight. I heard Jay and Jerr gasp and wisper 'wow!'. It was a castel. It was big. It meant alot of witches and wizards and I was scared. I didnt let it show though I just stared at the school with wide eyes.

When we got off there was an older looking witch with an emerald clock and a matching hat. She looked stern and strickt, and when she spoke I knew not to mess with her.

"I'm Professer McGronagal. Come with me now. Hurry up." She said in a stern tone.

We followed her threw stone halways turning left, left, right, up some steps, to just outside a door with voices inside.

"Now when we walk threw the doors we are going to the front. There will be a chair and when I call your name you will sit on it and i will place the sorting hat on your head and you will got to your houses. I will be back for you in a moment." Profeser McGronagal said then wallked off. A moment after someone spoke.

"So Harry Potter is in our school!" A boy with hair so blonde it seemed white. Everyone then looked at a boy with messy dark hair. Everyone wisperd about him. Jay and I looked at eachother. We learned about him. He killed the Dark Lord and he was suposed to be bad... but he was a boy our age. I guess it made sence I was bad too.

"Leave him alone Malfoy." a boy with bright red hair, probably related to the prefect we had mett. Malfoy... i knew that name... i also knew they had in some way betrayed The Dark Lord or just didnt try and help anymore or something.

"OK follow me." the professer had returned and the doors to The Great Hall opend. The celing was beautiful i found myself staring and almost ran into a bushy haird girl when we came to a stop.

Up at the table was many diferent profesers. I sensed strong magic from the white haird wizard in the middle. I didnt have time to see anyone elce as the had on the stool started to talk. It said something about Slytherin, Gryffendor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. Then Profeser McGronagel started calling names and they all went into the seperate houses. Harry Potter ended up in gryffendor along with the bushy haird girl Hermiony Granger, Ron Weasely and Nevil Longbottom. Draco Malfoy went to Slytherin along with Theodor Nott, Pansy Parkenson, Blaze Zabini, Vincent Crabb and Greggory Goyle. There were others... too many.

"Rian-Lyric Jayson" the Profeser called. Jay walked up nervous and after a moment the hat yelled "Gryffendore!". Then it was me "Rian-Lyric Kristiana". I walked up and sat down. I herd nothing but "Slytherin!" in an instant. I knew why. I wasnt innosent. As Jeremy Ralph got sorted into Ravenclaw. I just didnt get it. i sat next to the first year named Blaze Zabini. He said 'hi' i just nodded. I didnt like talking.

(Hi, its present me! Sorry but this year has little to do with the story. Yes I did see Severous or as I called him then Profeser Snape, but neither of us knew anything I was too young and the other Deatheaters didnt know about me. This year and the next and the next I just stayed in the background and focused on school and spent alot of time with my brothers. No one noticed me or them. Harry Potter did everything you know about. He just doesnt have a signifigant part in my life yet. Over the summers we trained the same and raised some hell. It wasnt untill fourth year things started to change big time and trust me... I got noticed.)

 **I know they are short but i will update frequently! Let me know what you think and where you think the story should go!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Fourth Year Hell

(Hi again starting with present me! This is the year things change. This year kicked off everything. Cant wait to tell you! But be warned it gets dark... verry dark after this.)

"You almost ready Jayson?!" I yelled to my brother from my room.

"Just about Kriss!" He hollerd back.

Things had started to get strange this past summer. Our trainer, Aiken, was not around as much so our least favorite people were in charge of us. They were out of The House now too. They knew we were just getting ready to go to school.

The thing was that we hated them because they were really bad to us. Usually when i got into trouble, like i usualy did for sticking up for people, it would be so bad i couldnt do anything for the next day. This year had been different it was like they didnt have time to get us into trouble. One time this year a man came in named Barty Croutch Jr. He was a twichy fellow and he made me quiet. He did this strange thing with his toung and Aiken was there and he was talking to him. The Dark Lord came up in there conversation and that i was reaching age soon and would be ready by next school year. I didnt think anything of it though and just put it to the back of my mind.

Jay appeard in my door and brought me out of my thoughts.

"Ready?" He asked.

" Yeah. Jerremy!?" I called out to my other brother.

"Moving Kriss!" Jerr answered and showed in the door a moment later.

"i want to let you guys know that i think alot is going to happen this year. We have to stick together and do as we are told. Even if it means killing out own classmates. The Dark Lord is coming back." At this they gave excited looks. It meant things were going to get better. "Dont get your hopes up." i said with a smile and they knoded and smiled back. "alright lets get some sleep." With that they went to there rooms. Before i went to bed i had to check on the other three. Zachery gave me a glare and told me everything was ready and clean. He was excited too i could tell. I didnt say a word just glided back to my room with excitment and went to sleep quickly.

 **Ok! So next we will get to see some interactions and it is going to slow down a bit! Give me some ideas it will get the story out faster with less writers block!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 The action**

 **Gets dark just so you know!**

We arrived at the train station just in time. We hated watching everyone say their goodbyes. It was sickening watching them all so we learned to be just on time. On the train we herd lots of or school mates talking about the Quittage Cup. There had been a deatheater attack. This was news to me and it pissed me off. Why didnt we not know of all these important things! Apperently Harry Potter was there and the death mark was thrown into the air. Things were getting strange indeed.

We were left alone becase nobody could get a reaction even if they tried. We changed and we arrived at Hogwarts.

"Can I have your attention please!" Profeser Dumbledore called as he tapped his glass. Everyone got quiet. I sat at the end of the Slythierin table next to Crab. He was the only dunderhead that spoke to me. Of course it was a onesided conversation. He had been telling me that Malfoy kept comlaining his Father wanted no more of his attentions. His own parents hadent paid much attention to him. He was telling me all about his summer at home, while i just sat there glancing at him to let him know i was 'listening'. Although i didnt catch alot of his rammbling mumbles. " Mr. Barty Crouch is here to welcome you and explain this years events." The Headmaster continued.

"Greetings everyone. I am Mr. Barty crouch. I will be explaining and leading you through this years Tri Wisard Tournament!" I perked up at the name and I wonderd if anyone knew his son escaped Askaban. He then pointed to this flaming goblet and continued to explain. "The schools Drurmstrang," and they came in, all boys. I reconised their Headmaster Kakerof of course. As well as Zachery, Alex and Rex. I got a glance from the three of them. They got a stern glance in returne that meant there would be no trouble.

Dumbledore and Kekerof greated as old friends. Durmstrang then stood to the side. "And here is Boubatons!" Barty said.

A bunch of females came in dressed in light blue. One was a blonde Veela. I spotted her imedeatly. Along with the giant womman.

Mr. Barty Crouch explained the rules and that only 16 year olds could put there name into the competition. Then Dumbledore Dismissed us to our dorms. On my way to the dungen Malfoy was comlaining about the new age restriction. He was honestly getting on my nerves but I stayed quiet. Silence i hated it. So many people. I could kill it all.

(It was then that i realized i wanted to kill the happiness. It annoied me. So i started expressing myself with music. The next two weeks my brothers and myself wrote down songs that we would then sing, songs that would keep us somewhat sain.)

 **A/N: I claim no songs or the story line of JK Rowling. I will tell you who the songs are by and the title of it so you can listen along. Kristiana gets crazy as she gets tourtured more and more.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Change**

 **A/N: Again i own nothing! Tell me what you think if you want more i will need motivation and ideas to write this story! Enjoy!**

A week later on a sunny Monday after lunch, I had a free period. Most were outside in the sun interacting with new and old friends, a breeze blowing threw their hair, smiling. Others, under the shade of a tree reading or doing homework. I was not one of them. I was in the dungen. I was reading a potions book and making notes. That was untill Pansy Parkinson walked into the slytherin commen room, followed by Millacent Bulstrode and Amanda Williams. She was complaining loudly to them about something and she stopped when she saw me.

"Well if it is'nt the mute girl herself. We were just saying what an attention whore you are." She walked over and stood infront of me and the other two went behind the couch. They were behind me and she was infront. I was cornerd. This was bad. "Think that being quiet and misterious is gonna make evryone like you. Well guess what Princess, it doesnt work on us." She said as she bent to try and get my attention. The whole time i haddent looked up once. She was baiting me so she either had to be brave or stupid. Nobody had ever dared to bait me and seeing as she was a slytherin she was probably just stupid. I already knew Amanda was stupid she was in my grade. i really dont like being cornerd they should go.

"You know Theodore fancys you? Why dont you go and ask him out?" Parkinson continued. I just kept to my book pretending to read, at this point i was focusing on keeping my magic in check. "Hello! Are you listening!?" she got closer to me. I kept staring at my book. Then it was suddenly gone. I stared at my hands for a moment and i herd giggles behind me. Parkinson snorted.

"Pansy she is just dumb! Wait till the whole school knows she is just helples and week! Ha!" Bulstrode was stupid too.

Then Parkinson pulled me off the couch and into the floor. Then there was shaking and the fire place was full of a roaring fire. I stood up and looked at Parkinson. "Dont touch me again. Stay away from me. I can hurt you."

"Ha! Hurt me!? Your funny! You dont even have your wand out." Parkinson laughed.

"Pansy... I think you should stop..." Williams said, but it was too late.

I reached out my hand palmdown. I stared at her."I dont need one." I flipped my hand up and as my and moved up so did she. It was as if i placed an invisible hand around her neck and everything elce faded away. I herd her pulse. Felt her life, her magic. I could take it. I could end it.

But then i felt my own magic draining. It got hard to hold her up. It hurt my head and i felt blood run down my nose. Just as the commen room door slammed open by Proffeser Snape, everything went black.

(Current me! Hi! I know this was such a small incedent but it was sooooo big for me. Like i lost control of powers i should not have had untill i was mated over such a small thing. I was so new to it too. i didnt know what i was capable of. I wish I did... But anyway i dont like to wrapped up into it. Of couse i woke up in the hospital wing, got detention and points were taken. I had no more incedents like that. Word had spred and i was left alone. The Triwizard Tournement, with Harry Potter added in, went on. I hadent started singing but had written ' _Wreak Havoc'_ (by _Skylar Grey)_. Of course The Dark Loard comes back at the end and our marks painfully came to life. Our trainer had branded us with them but they only activated when 'He' called us. That summer was the worst it had ever been and it didnt get better. I would come into my 'inheritance' June 11th. I will tell you about the love soon!)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Start of Summer- June 8th**

I was packing my backpack and mentally preparing for what was to come. I was scared. I didnt know what to expect when we arrived, let alone know what to do. Would he be worse? Better? Nice? Mean? Worse than any of that? I didnt know.

What i did know was that it was yome for me to be the strong one. I could feel it. My brothers looked up to me. When the marks came, for the first time, they gave me a look. It was different. Its wasnt like them caring for me because I was small and I would get hurt worse then them. For once they looked to me for guidence. I didnt know exatly what to do and i wasnt taught what to do. I just knew things were going to be different somehow. It could be that in just three days I would be fifteen and i would become... I dIdnt know what.

I finnished by putting in the vials of healing poitions in my bag. I had stollen ingreadiance from Proffeser Snape and brewed them overnight without getting caught (or so i had thought). So they were simple, but they would help with healing and pain.

Now i was just plain carried away with thoughts. 'You cant ignore the problem Kristiana'. I murmmerd to myself as i zipped the bag and put it on my shoulder.

When I got to the top of the stairs out of the dungen, Jayson and Jeremy were waiting. Jayson had his strait, short, golden Blonde hair with bangs unjelled for once. Usualy he jelled the bangs up. He had a blue tee under an unbuttend flanel and faded jeans on, the kind you could move in. Jeremy had his dark Brown hair as his usual, short but not too short, a thin grey hoodie with the sleves up and also had jeans that were good to move in. We were prepared for the worst. As for I was wearing a green longsleved tee, blue jeans that were snug and streachy. My golden Blonde hair was in a high ponytail and i had extra hairties on my wrist, incase i needed a bun fast. They also had backpacks.

"Come on lets do this." i said to them. I had to be strong. I had to protect them. I was why they were in this situation anyway.

We walked out to get into the wagons the Threstals were pulling and got into one that had Draco Malfoy and Parkinson in it. Of course we didnt realize untill we were in. Luckly it was Malfoy I was sitting next to. We seemed to have interupted a seirious conversation. They both seemed on edge.

"Hello Malfoy. How are you doing?" I asked. I usualy didnt talk alot so he seemed taken aback. I needed to start knowing who i was going to be in charge of because i had been trained to do that. I just didnt expect for my brothers who were also going to be in charge to look up to me.

"Im fine. What would give you the idea that I wasnt?" He snapped at me after he recoverd.

"Well just thought that, since The Dark Lord is back, it may be hard on you. I know where your Fathers loyalties lie. It will be quite the adjustment." I continued as if he was not rude.

Ever since the incodent with Parkinson, I had been working on paitience. I was getting verry good at it and Parkinson hardly even aknowlaged my existance. Even now she was staring out of the carrage.

"I have no idea what rubbish you have been rummerd, but its not true." He snapped again. I was begining to dislike his attitude.

"Ok if you say so." I shrugged and everyone was silent from then on. My brothers seemed too deep in thought to even bother to speek.

We didnt sleep on the train. Just stared out the windows untill we were back in London. We then got off the train together. We apperiated together. We didnt realize that 'together' and having eachothers support was not going to happen any more. I didnt realize that i would not have them for support to help me any more. I didnt know He was going to break me.

(Crurent me has nothing to say to this. Realy... things just get dark... I was able to hold off the hate and anger i felt. I just didnt know what the future fully held.)

 **A/N: Leave a review below. i own nothing of J.K Rowling's or any songs that come up.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The House**

We had apperiated by the tree directly in front of the gate to the graveyard. As we walked toward the gate Zachery, Alex and Rex, apperiated behind us. I turned and looked at them. They were looking as if everything was normal but this time it was with a hint of fear. We all had the hint of fear in us... some hidden better than others.

I opened the gate and we walked through in no particular order. In a group we made our way to the door. I started to shake at the steps. It was a run down place, the size of a large house. It was faded yellow and dirty white trim, the paint was chipping off the entire house. It probably had led paint it was so old.

I reached for the door knob with a shaking hand. _Here we go._ I thought as I opened the door we were all crowded around.

When the door opened the stench of death was unmistakable. Though there was not a body in sight.

The inside of the house was the same as the out. It was rundown and chipped. The floor was rotting and the rug was, at this point, merely part of the floor. To the left was a door leading to the kitchen/dinning area. Beyond that door were stairs that led up to door after door unnaturally close together, of rooms. One small bathroom was up the stairs. To the right was another door that led to more roomsrooms and another single bathroom. There was no upstairs to the right. Only halls and doors. The left was mine and my brothers. The right was Zachery's and the other two's.

"Do you think we're supposed to go in there?" Zachery said, looking at the big double doors at the end of the hall.

"One way to find out" I said and started walking toward the doors. They fell back some as I reached the door and I herd voices behind the door.

"...sent to me. You cannot let me down Aiken." A male quiet yet threatening voice said.

"I will not My Lord. She will be strong My Lord. She will be eligible to find her mate soon My Lord " Aiken said. He sounded shaken.

I knocked quietly on the door.

"Enter" The Lord said. I opened the door wide to reveal us all to him and him to us. He was terifying and I could feel his power and his potential power. I walked in and bowed. The others followed causiously.

"My Lord, I am Kristiana and I am at your service. I can kill, steel, plot, and follow any orders you give to me." I said with false confidence. Then I herd a shreak of laughter above me. It made my blood run cold.

"You. You are the one." he said with a mocking tone. " These children! Aiken what on earth are these pathetic things." The Dark Lord thought it was funny.

Aiken went pale. "My Lord they are trained and ready for your services. What Kristiana said is the truth. They are capab-" I glanced at Aiken, his body was tense and his face looked to be in pain. I looked up at the Dark Lord. It was a mistake. Aikens pained grunts stopped and suddenly my body was pain. It felt like hot knives all over my skin, my head exploded in pain. I couldn't think. The room blacked out. Then suddenly it stopped. I was crumpled on the floor at his feet. My whole body ached.

"Look at this pathetic thing." The Dark Lord mocked. "So weak."

"I am not weak." I gritted the words out. I ignored the ach and I stood. "I am ready to serve." I realized Aiken hadn't even tried to get off the floor and he seemed to still be in pain.

"A strong one then." The Dark Lord said, his red eyes meeting my blue. "Maybe there is hope."

(Current me here! It's been a bit since I've dropped by. Anyway the next thing that happened wasn't pretty. He sent me to get the followers that did not show and I had to kill some. He wanted to build up his- "Kristiana! Stop writing for a bit and come down here! You can keep hibernating it is no good for you!"

"Oh keep your pants on Lucious Malfoy the neibors won't apreciate the sight I promise you!"

"Don't make me go up there and carry you down over my shoulder it was my idea! Besides I made your favorite hot chocolate. It is snowing." Severus's lovely voice called up. mmmmm his hot cocoa it the best. I guess I'll write later. Tell you more later right now I have hot cocoa to drink sitting with Luce by the fire, while Draco probably sits with Sev and Harry directly in front of the fire. That is how it usually goes and we will probably go have a snowball fight. I love my life. I promise you the travel here was hard.

"Coming!"

"Why does she give me a hard time! You never get a hard time!" Luscious said sounding fake hurt."Besides there is no need to keep my pants on."

"And why isn't there reason to keep your pants on? Do tell." Severus said evenly to Luce.

"One we have no neighbors and two you all would prefer my pants off." We laughed... only the three of us... hmmm...

"Where are the other two?" I asked coming down the stairs the rest of the way.

"Snogging I think. They will come and get there cocoa I'm sure." Sev said and sure enough they came in red lips and messy hair. The three of us laughed again harder receiving odd looks from the other two.)


End file.
